


Calling the Moon: A Season 15 Kimbalina Mix

by anneapocalypse



Series: Cesura [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: A soundtrack for Carolina and Kimball amidst the events of season 15.Goes with the Cesura fic series.





	Calling the Moon: A Season 15 Kimbalina Mix

[ ](https://imgur.com/I4tQAnj)

  1. Angels in Airplanes - Another Robot Sunset 
  2. I Know You Care - Ellie Goulding 
  3. Killing You - Broods 
  4. Calling the Moon - Dar Williams 
  5. This Side of Paradise - Hayley Kiyoko 
  6. Come Visit Me - The Rosebuds 
  7. Six Weeks - Of Monsters and Men
  8. How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful - Florence + The Machine 
  9. Home - Ellie Goulding 
  10. Scream It Out - Ellie Goulding



[[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZjP-9wCx51sqhTytFDZX6zq0OpzyMy1M)] [[spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anneapocalypse/playlist/0D9etw6PUiRTw5l1iNAKKK?si=ZkmT7_evSxuc2IAO3OLhgw)]


End file.
